


Fortuity

by schizoauthoress



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Marge is clinging to heavy things.  Does she still want to?set during "Moho House" (Season 28, Episode 21)





	Fortuity

They stand apart in the elevator, silent on the long ascent to Moho House. Marge stares at the slowly climbing lights of the buttons, determined not to give Homer attention.

Is he aware of that pathetic whine he’s making? Marge calls it his ‘please forgive me' noise; tonight, it sets her teeth on edge.

They exit, and Marge mutters, “See you later,” without ever looking at Homer.

“Hello, Marge,” a warm voice greets.

She freezes, heart hammering wildly. Marge almost doesn’t want to acknowledge him.

“Still clinging to heavy things, I see,” Jacques says, smiling when she meets his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the episode we got, but I would have loved this.... because Albert Brooks is awesome.


End file.
